battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
The M1/M1A1 Thompson are versions of the M1928A1 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun that were streamlined and simplified for manufacture during World War 2. Features include a non-finned barrel, simple fixed "L" style sights made from sheet metal, no Cutts Compensators, and elimination of the knurling on actuators and fire select levers in later models. The bolt actuator was also moved from the top to the right side of the receiver, with some models having the actuator on either left or right side. Also there are examples that were parkerized rather than blued that ended up in the hands of U.S. soldiers. Basically the M1A1 is the same as the M1 but with a few more improvements such as the noted rear sight guard. Due to it's cheap price, after the war many gangsters and paramilitaries around the world such as the Provisional Irish Republican Army made use of it in the early 60s up and into the late 70s. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the Thompson is used by the U.S., UK and Canadian Medic kits. It has a slow rate of fire but is fairly accurate up to medium ranges. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943 the M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun is used by the United States Marine Corps in the "Infantry" class. It has low power, low accuracy, a high rate of fire and 30 round magazine. It can kill in around 10 or so rounds. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Since the iron sights on the Thompson cannot be used, aiming simply closes up and increases accuracy, so it's efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun is featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition (Already Unlocked) and the standard edition. It can be unlocked by players who bought the "regular edition" by reaching the online rank of "10". It uses the same weapon model from 1943, it appears to be rusted some areas due to old age or poor weapon care. The weapon can be used with all kits, however it cannot utilize 4x ACOG or Red dot sights. A slight change from Battlefield 1943 is that the ironsights can now be utilized. It is quite effective at short-medium range, however at close quarters, it is let down by its comparatively low damage. Adding magnum ammunition makes the weapon much more useful and can take out targets at long ranges (as long as you burst fire). While it can be quite effective, it is more of a novelty weapon in the eyes of most players, however, many recon-players may choose to utilize this weapon, as it allows them to fight close quarters and level up their recon proficiency at the same time. Trivia * The model featured in the Battlefield games is the M1928 model (as opposed to the M1 or M1A1 models), which is distinguished by the location of the charging handle on top of the weapon (the charging handle is on the right side on M1 and M1A1 models), the iron sights, and a Cutts compensator. * In Battlefield 1943, the Thompson is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the IJN Type 100 Submachine Gun. *Early on the Thompson appeared to be a Special Edition-exclusive weapon for Bad Company 2. However, the weapon is available to all players upon being promoted to Rank 10, something disappointing for many players who purchased the Special Edition for it. *The SMG MMN specialization states that it fits the gun with a special suppressor that improves accuracy. The Thompson, which cannot accept normal suppressors, would be equipped with the Cutts Compensator, a specialized muzzle break designed for the M1928 Thompson variant, but does not because of its special status as being available to all kits (as opposed to the Engineer kit which specializes in SMGs). *The Thompson is currently glitched, and it does not currently count kills that one might achieve with it. The only way to get kills toward the M1A1's pins is to use the M1 Garand, which is only available to Battlefield Veterans. *The Thompson's charging handle is also part of the rear sights. *When the Thompson is reloaded, the user can see the bullet in the chamber is actually ejected, but nothing happens to the ammo count. Gallery File:Thompson.jpg|The Thompson in Battlefield 1943 File:M1A1.jpg|The Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M1A1 Submachine Gun M1A1 Submachine Gun Thompson Submachine Gun Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942